Within our hearts
by Brain Explosion of Awesome
Summary: she's a vizard with a strange secret. He thinks shes a guy. Wow. GrimmjowxOCxOC
1. Welcome to Heuco Mundo

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Kinyuki turned to look at Shinji, who had a grave look on his face

"Ya. I don't really have a choice."

"Good luck. Hueco Mundo is no friend to our kind."

"I am perfectly aware of that." Shinji went to hug Kinyuki good bye and was suddenly lifted off his feet and flung into the air from a well placed punch to the gut. Slamming against the far wall, he slumped to the ground. He looked, quite surprised, at Kinyuki. The white mask had started forming, releasing Kinyuki's inner hollow. The hollow glared at Shinji, his yellow eyes glowing with hatred. Without a word he sonido'd over to Shinji. Shinji didn't have time to conjure his mask and the hollow was raising its sword. _Oh fuck. _The world turned a bright red with pain as the sword lashed into his torso. Looking up, amazed that his head was still attached to his neck, he noticed the Kinyuki's mask dissipating. Kinyuki raised his head, back in control, and took one look at the blood now staining his sword. "You're so stupid Shinji. Well, whatever. See ya." Stepping into the garganta, Kinyuki took one last look at Shinji, his eyes apologizing for injuring him. And then he was gone.

* * *

Hueco Mundo was just as dry and lifeless as Kinyuki had imagined. _Well at least I'm alone._ Grabbing the black ribbon entwined in his hair, he, or now more appropriately she, let her auburn hair drop down her back. Kinyuki sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and examined her surroundings. Nothing but damn desert. _You're an ass, you know that??? _she thought, pissed that Shinji had been hurt by her hollow.

_He had it coming. Trying to hug you like that._

Kinyuki shuddered at the voice of the hollow inside. _Do you have to be like this all the time. I'm quite tired of you slaughtering everyone that tries to befriend me._

_Well, too bad. You know ho-………._

_I know what???_

……_._

_Hello! What the fuck Hiroki. Answer me dammit!_

_Put your hair back up. Now. And get ready to fight. I sense two riatsus coming this way, very hostile and powerful. _

_Can't I fight as a girl for once? I'm tired of pretending to be a boy._

_Just shut up and put your hair up._

_Fine. You're such an ass._

Nodding to no one in particular she grabbed her ribbon. Doing as she was told, she pulled her hair up preparing for the fight. Kinyuki picked up "his" sword and waited for his adversaries to arrive.

* * *

The arrancar moved silently out of the way as Ulquiorra came through. When they saw where he was headed they completely fled, not wanting to be caught in the bloody battle that would occur in a few seconds.

The halls of Las Noches were filled with the sound of an explosion as Ulquiorra cero'd down the door of the most short tempered Espada of them all. Grimmjow sat up on his bed and looked to see what the hell woke him up. "Dammit Ulquiorra. What the fuck did you just blow my fucking door off for. I was fucking sleeping."

"Shut up trash. Lord Aizen has called a meeting. Something powerful has been located near Las Noches."

The world powerful caught Grimmjow's attention. "Powerful? As in a Vasto Lordes? And he's sending someone to get it right?"

"The riatsu is not that of a Hollow."

"Then a Shinigami maybe?"

"No. Lord Aizen does not know what it is."

Now that Grimmjow was actually interested in what that emo jackass was saying, he jumped off his bed and sonido'd down the hall, Ulquiorra not far behind. The other Espada looked up for only an instant as the pair entered the room and took their seats. Aizen smiled, standing up to speak.

"As you are all aware, there is a powerful riatsu located about 50 miles from Las Noches. The riatsu is unrecognizable." Smiling he turned to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. I want you to go and see what this being is. When you do bring it back to Las Noches."

"Yes Lord Aizen."

* * *

The air was getting heavier. Kinyuki was starting to have trouble breathing. "What the fuck are these things. Their riatsu is amazing!"

_They feel like hollows………but they're not. There is something that sets them apart from other hollows. Its like……….what sets you, Shinji, and the others apart from Shinigami. But not quite._

Kinyuki's eyes widened as she realized what they were. _Arrancar._

_What?_

_Arrancar. _And with that she began to shunpo away from the riatsus headed her way.

_What are you doing?_

_Going as far away as possible. We would stand a better chance against a Vasto Lordes then we would an arrancar. And there are two of them. I'd prefer to not take my chances with those odds. FYI, Arrancar are like vizards, only they're hollows that have been given Shinigami powers._

_Oookkk. Well if you plan to run, you need to be better at it. If you were paying attention you would have realized that the….Arrancars…have split up. And you're headed straight for one of them._

_Fuck. Well that's no good._

Kinyuki turned sharply to her left and sped up. After a few minutes her hollow spoke again.

_Kinyuki! Stop!_

Closing her eyes in agitation, Kinyuki ignored the hollow. If he wanted her to stop and fight well he could forget it. She wasn't going to get the shit beat out of her so he could have a battle thrill.

_KINYUKI! STOP! NOW!_

_WHY DAMMIT!?!?_

Kinyuki got her answer when she slammed into something rock solid. Falling back on the sand, the wind knocked out of her, she looked up to see what could be so impossibly solid in a land of shifty desertness. A tall figure stood over her. He was about 6 foot, with wild blue hair. He wore a white jacket, open to reveal a muscular chest, and the jawbone fragment on the side of his face told her what she'd ran into.

_Oh fuck._

_This is why you fucking listen to me! If you would have, I would have told you the other one was coming this way. But you had to ignore me and now we're going to get killed._

_Just shut the hell up. I don't want to hear it right now._

She was suddenly lifted up by her throat. The arrancar grinned maniacally up at her, his mask grinning with him. The other arrancar appeared next to him. He looked decidedly emo, with piercing green eyes. Looking back to the one holding her throat, she randomly kicked him in the stomach. Feeling her foot impact nothing, she realized she had just kicked him in his hollow hole. _Fuck. _The arrancar laughed and threw her into one of Hueco Mundo's few trees, which shattered, one of the pieces sticking into Kinyuki's arm. The arrancar started her way. He took his time getting over to her, seeing that she was having a hard time recovering from her flight. She was still struggling to get up when he picked her up (again by the throat. What was with this guy and grabbing her throat?).

"Grimmjow, don't kill him. Lord Aizen wants us to bring him back."

"Ha. I don't see why. He's as weak as a freaking baby chic."

Weak? Now this guy was pissing her of. Without thinking, she pulled the piece of tree out of her arm and slammed it as hard as she could into his wrist, satisfied when she heard skin being cut and felt warm blood flowing over her fingers. The arrancar, Grimmjow, she was now assuming, dropped her in a slew of curses. She landed roughly on the ground, but recovered quickly, her hand on her Zanpakuto. It was out in a flash.

She looked at the arrancars, eyes exclaiming her pure hate. The blue haired one looked up from his wound, and as soon as he saw the zanpakuto his insane smile reappeared.

"So you're a shinigami eh?"

Kinyuki said nothing. Then she positioned her zanpakuto in front of her.

"Fall to earth Amaya Tenshi. (a/n: night rain angel)"

* * *

Grimmjow just barely kept from screaming out in pain as that lil pussy boy of a whatever he was stabbed him in the wrist with a piece of tree. He looked up ready to rip the kids face off, when he saw that the kid had pulled out a zanpakuto. Well wasn't that interesting.

"So you're a shinigami eh?" This made Grimmjow's desire to kill him all the more stronger. Aizen must be going senile if he couldn't identify the riatsu as a shinigami. Though Grimmjow had to admit there was something about it he didn't like. It reminded him of that Kurosaki kid. But he couldn't pin down why. The Shinigami moved his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Fall to earth Amaya Tenshi."

_Amaya Tenshi huh? Kind of fruity for a guy. Then again, he could be gay like Szayel. _When the dust settled Grimmjow examined his shikai. The zanpakuto hilt was twisted around his arm up to the shoulder; the sleeve of the sweater he'd been wearing was gone. The blade had morphed into a whip made of water. He also now wore what looked like a pair of skinny jeans with slits up the sides of the thighs. _Ok, he's definitely gay. That is the most femininely suggestive shikai I have ever seen. _Grimmjow crouched , unsheathing Pantera as he did.

"We don't want to fight you." Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra, surprised.

"What the hell?! I want to fight the little bastard. Just look what he did to my wrist!"

"Well Aizen wants him to come back to Las Noches. I apologize for my colleague's rashness. Our master, Lord Aizen, has requested you come back to Las Noches with us so he can examine you're power."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your names. Ok, scratch that, I know that the stupid one with the blue hair is Grimmjow. But who the hell are you?" Grimmjow's eyebrow started to twitch. Stupid? This kid was just asking for it now.

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. This is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. What is your name?"

"………Kinyuki…."

"Very well. Come with us."

"No. I don't trust you. Or this Aizen bastard you keep talking about."

Ulquiorra sonido'd in front of the kid, grabbing him by the arm. Grimmjow noticed the shocked look on the kid's face. Apparently he had never seen sonido before. Ulquiorra was glaring at the shinigami.

"You're coming with us. You have no say in it, no rights. Aizen demands complete compliance. Or would you prefer I kill right now?"

Grimmjow was curious what the kid would do. He glanced expectantly over to the him. All he did was nod, looking quite defeated. "Amaya Tenshi." The whip sank back into its original form of a blade while the hilt unwrapped itself from his arm, bringing the sweater sleeve with it. The slits in the pants closed up. Otherwise, they didn't change. _Ok, now I'm completely sure he's gay. No straight guy would wear skinny jeans like those._

_Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra. "Can we go now? I would prefer to get back to sleeping." Ulquiorra just looked at him with that damn emotionless face._

"_Trash." With that he grabbed the shinigami by the arm and sonido'd away. Grimmjow sonido'd after him, pissed of at the last comment and ready to get back to his nap._

* * *

_Authors note: YAY!!!! I WROTE IT!!! I've been debating over writing this for months and finally decided I'm writing it :D. GO ME! I'm sorry if you got confused between the he/she thing. It'll clear up when I get the next chapters up. PLEAS REVIEW!!!! Oh and once Kinyuki's identity is revealed her shikai looks really sexy because she releases its full power!_


	2. Inside the throne room

Kinyuki was not happy. For one, she had a gash in her arm from where that ass Grimmjow had thrown her. Secondly, she had just been dragged through the desert by some psychotic emo asshole. And she was now being pushed through an unfamiliar white castle, going to meet this "Aizen" person. Ulquiorra, as she knew now, shoved her unceremoniously through two giant doors into "the throne room". _That _she thought _sounds so tacky it makes me sick. _When she recovered her balance she glanced up at her surroundings. From what she could see, there were eight others in the room aside from her, emo boy, and Grimmjow who she simply referred to as asshole. They were staring at her making her feel quite uncomfortable. Seeing that seven out of the eight were guys, she was inwardly thankful that she was pretending to be a guy right now. Most of them didn't seem threatening in that way, but appearances are always deceiving. Emo boy and asshole were no longer at her side, making her feel surprisingly vulnerable. Instead they had taken positions at opposite sides of the room.

"Hello, and welcome to our castle, Las Noches. And, from Ulquiorra's report, you must be Kinyuki." Kinyuki glanced up to where the voice had come from, friendly yet menacing at the same time. The owner of this voice was sitting on a throne maybe 30-40 feet above the rest of them. He looked like a shinigami, much to Kinyuki's surprise. Not to mention awfully familiar. She searched her memory trying to identify where she remembered him from.

_He was the one who gave you me. _Hiroki seemed quite smug about this, as if he was the most perfect gift in the world. While he was on his narcissism spree, Kinyuki relived that terrible night in a time span of two seconds. Looking up at Aizen she barely restrained herself from screaming at him. "YOU! You're Lieutenant Aizen Sosuke! You're the asshole that turned me into something the soul society shunned. You bastard! My captain almost killed me because of what I was." Aizen just smiled nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't remember you. I can't remember all my experiments." An experiment? Was he that cruel and heartless? Did it matter? No it didn't. Especially if she was going to kill him.

"FALL TO EARTH AMAYA TENSHI!!!!!" Feeling Amaya Tenshi's power flow through her, she prepared to unleash her more evil power: Hiroki. She looked at Aizen, eyes full of defiance and moved her hand to her forehead and began gathering his power. She pulled the mask across her face, unleashing Hiroki's full strength, letting his darkness consume her. Leaping into the air she came down full force at Aizen, Amaya Tenshi raised and ready to strike.

* * *

Grimmjow looked at Kinyuki, quite surprised. One of Aizen's experiments. Wow.

"FALL TO THE EARTH AMAYA TENSHI!!!!!" Grimmjow watched eagerly, waiting to see what Aizen had done to make the kid so freakish that he was almost killed by his captain. Kinyuki's hand flew up to his forehead. All of a sudden Grimmjow felt uneasy as he saw a black riatsu form at the kid's fingertips. He had definitely seen this somewhere before. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the white mask envelope the boy's face. The mask even looked like Kurosaki's, except the stripes appeared on both sides and were variating between black and fuchsia. What the fuck? _So Kurosaki and that blonde bastard aren't the only ones? _Grimmjow scowled to himself. _I knew there was something off about that kid. Besides the fact that he's gay. _

* * *

Amaya Tenshi came down, quick, deadly. _I'm finally going to kill this bastard. _Kinyuki felt the ecstasy of the kill flow through her. Hiroki had given her that. Typical side affects of having a hollow. Unless you were that 11th squad captain. Then you were just insane.

_Don't get so cocky. Look at him. He's not moving, not even attempting to fight back. Think. He has a room with ten people in it, who look to him as their lord, probably ready to defend him if need be. _Kinyuki took a look at the former lieutenant. She saw the slightest flick of his hand. Just milliseconds before Amaya Tenshi would have reached Aizen, Emo boy appeared out of nowhere. She didn't see him pull out his zanpakuto. However she felt a jarring up her arm as he blocked Amaya Tenshi's attack without effort. Checking just to make sure, she felt a wave of despair when she saw his zanpakuto was still sheathed. Which meant he had blocked her attack with his bare hands. He was holding Amaya Tenshi by the tip, looking rather bored with the attack. Before she had time to react, Emo boy yanked Amaya Tenshi forward, taking Kinyuki with it. Ulquiorra raised his hand, gathering reishi in it.

_What the…? _Kinyuki was thrown backwards into the far wall, dazed, not sure what just happened. _Was that a cero? No, that's impossible. No cero is that fast!_ _Not to mention a cero at that range would have pretty much disintegrated my head. _Kinyuki tried to get up to attack Ulquiorra, finding she couldn't. Asshole and some black guy were holding her down. She struggled, letting out an ungodly shriek when Grimmjow wrenched her arm. It felt like he dislocated her shoulder, but she couldn't quite tell. She felt blood, probably coming from the throbbing spot in her forehead, flow down her face in hot, sticky currents.

"Oh, you're one of those. What do you call yourselves again?" Aizen seemed almost delighted, which pissed her off more.

"We're called vizard's you ass!" Aizen smile grew broader.

"Interesting. Tell me, how is my old captain, Shinji?" Rage over took her. How dare he refer to him so casually after betraying him like that. Ignoring her body's protests, she yanked free of Grimmjow, using a kido spell to bind him.

_That won't hold for long. And you still have Ulquiorra to fight. Think this through dammit!_

Ignoring Hiroki for the moment, she turned to the black man, punching him in the face. Stunned, he let go. She took this opportunity to use another kido, sending him flying. Turning around she came face to face with Grimmjow, who had broken free of the kido. For a split second she blushed. This was the closest a guy had been to her in a while. And she had to admit, even though he was an ass, he was a good looking one. Grimmjow grabbed the front of her shirt and threw her. Recovering quickly, she positioned herself so that she hit the wall with her feet and launched herself back towards Grimmjow. He had regained that insane smile. It disappeared when Amaya Tenshi wound up wrapped around one of his ankles. Kinyuki yanked Amaya Tenshi towards her, pulling Grimmjow off his feet. Kinyuki suddenly collapsed, Aizen's spiritual pressure forcing her to her knees. While her and Grimmjow were fighting, Aizen had apparently grown tired of her resistance. His smile had faded, and he was looking at Kinyuki with daggers in his eyes. Kinyuki was struggling to breathe. _T-This spiritual pressure! I can barely withstand it! _

"Enough." Kinyuki cringed at the sheer power of his voice. "I bring you into my castle, offer you my hospitality, and you act out against me like a child."

"Fuck you." Kinyuki was forced even lower by Aizen. (a/n: for those of you with your minds in the gutter, please get them out).

"Now, now. I can tell you don't like this. If you promise to behave like a good little boy, I'll let you up."

"FUCK YOU!" A gasp escaped her lips as another wave of spiritual pressure crashed down on her.

"Kinyuki…." She was shaking with the effort to stay off the floor. If he put anymore of his spiritual pressure on her, he would probably break her spine. Grunting, she tried to push it back, but it held her down. "I'm waiting." Kinyuki growled, hating to give up. But what choice did she have? It was give up or be crushed.

"Fine! I'll do what you want, just let me up!" Suddenly all the force was gone. Her breathing was ragged, but at least she was breathing. Shakily she stood up. So far so good. Then she felt her legs give way. _Oh fuck. _Instead of the cold relief of the floor, she felt a gentle pair of hands steadying her. Looking up she saw the only other women in the room by her side holding her up. There was something odd in her eyes as she pulled Kinyuki to her feet. It made Kinyuki uneasy. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Grimmjow smirking his ass off. Bitch. She'd show him. The woman helped her move forward. After a few seconds Aizen spoke.

"I'm glad you've changed your mind. Now, you are one the few….vizards in existence. I understand the Soul Society has accepted one on their side. Kurosaki Ichigo. Are you familiar with that name?"

"Ya. I saw him around every now and then. I never knew somebody's hair could be that…..orange. From what Shinji said, he seemed pretty strong." At the orange comment she heard Grimmjow snicker.

"Well Kinyuki, this is where you become useful. I would like it if you joined our cause. Your talents could become a great advantage for us. You could even match Kurosaki." Kinyuki snorted.

"Could? Please. I can hold my own against some arrancar, which I can't quite say for Kurosaki. Shinji said that in Ichigo's last fight he had to cut in and help him out. He said the arrancar had been pretty weak and not worth fighting." Throwing a glance back at Grimmjow she kinda smiled. "Now that I think about it, Shinji also mentioned the arrancar had blue hair." It was her turn to smirk as Grimmjow growled at her.

"Well then, you'll join us?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Exactly." Aizen smiled.

"Wonderful. You'll be under Grimmjow's supervision. You're dismissed. Grimmjow take him and get him a uniform." Kinyuki felt like she'd just been slapped across the face. Of all the people! Grimmjow!

"I'll go with them." Kinyuki looked at the woman still holding her up, quite surprised.

"Halibel…" Aizen was looking at her, obviously curious as to why she offered the help.

"He's still weak from your power. And Grimmjow certainly won't help him"

"Damn straight." Halibel glared at Grimmjow, making him back down. Aizen just nodded.

"Alright then. Do what you have to do."

"Thank you Lord Aizen." Halibel helped Kinyuki out the door. Grimmjow looked at them both in disgust.

"Since you want to be the good Samaritan, YOU can get him what he needs. Just drop him off at my room when your done. And don't keep him too long." He finished that last remark with a wink. Halibel just rolled her eyes.

"Like I would. Just go take your damn cat nap." Grimmjow just smirked and walked off. Halibel adjusted Kinyuki and looked at her. "Finally. Kinyuki.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The others…..they may be stupid. What am I saying they're boys. They are stupid. But I'm not."

"What do you mean?" Halibel sighed. Kinyuki felt very uneasy now.

"Kinyuki…"

"What?"

"I know you're a girl"

* * *

OMG!!! Halibel knows and powns! What will Kinyuki do?!?!? Lol I finally got to the second chapter. I didn't mean to make it all one scene but I couldn't help myself. So ya. I'll try and update soon. And sorry for those of you wanting to see her shikai. I must clarify that it doesn't show until _Grimmjow finds out she's a girl. And that might take a while. Sorry ^^._


	3. What a day

Kinyuki blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me? A girl? I'm sorry, Halibel was it? I think you're a bit confused." Halibel rolled her eyes. Without warning, she reached over and ripped Kinyuki's sweater off. Kinyuki, shocked into standing on her own, backed away, letting out a small yelp as she did. Her hands immediately moved to cover her chest. It was wrapped tightly in bandages to hold back her boobs. But seeing as they were bigger than the average pair, she still had to wear baggy clothes like the sweater that Halibel had just ruined. Halibel just looked at her with a you-were-saying look. Kinyuki just looked away, her cheeks bright red.

"I knew it. Oh and by the way, nice rack. They're almost as big as mine." Kinyuki snapped her head towards Halibel, her cheeks getting redder by the second.

"So what? I'm a girl, big deal! And what about my rack?!" Halibel just laughed. She reached over and pulled the ribbon out of Kinyuki's hair. It came down in soft silky strands, despite the fight that had occurred a little bit ago. Halibel looked at her with soft confused eyes.

"You're so pretty. Why do you cover it up? You could have any guy in Hueco Mundo with that cute lil face of yours. Hell, you could probably even seduce that hot head Grimmjow." Kinyuki blushed even harder.

"Why would I want to seduce him?! He's an asshole!!! And besides, its not my choice to cover it up!" Halibel, once again confused, looked at her questioningly.

"Then whose is it?" Kinyuki looked down. She always hated to admit defeat, so dressing like a guy had felt like the most ultimate defeat there was.

"My hollow. I call him Hiroki. I'm the only transgender vizard in existence and Hiroki said if I wanted control of my soul I had to dress like, act like, and fight like a guy. If not he would take control when I least expected it and kill my loved ones. So I ran away from the vizards and became a guy. I went back after a while, but I had to leave again. So I came to Hueco Mundo. Got picked up by Emo boy and asshole. And here I am." Suddenly she couldn't breathe, because Halibel had wrapped her tightly in a hug.

"Oh you poor thing. Forced into such a miserable life. Well you don't really have loved ones here, so you can be a girl." Kinyuki struggled to get her face out of Halibel boobs so she could breathe. Finally she took in some air and answered Halibel.

"True, but if a guy hits on me Hiroki will probably kill them. His logic behind that is that since we're practically one in the same, if a guy hits on me, then the guy is hitting on him to. He doesn't take too kindly to that. Please Halibel, you can't tell any one I'm a girl. Promise?" Halibel just squeezed her tighter.

"Ok, I promise. Oh you're just so adorable. Too bad. It'd be nice to see Grimmjow get a girl. Especially a looker like you." Kinyuki blushed.

"I told you I don't want Grimmjow!" Halibel laughed again. Kinyuki liked when she laughed. It almost made her feel safe. Almost.

"Sure you don't. Whatever. I saw you blushing while you were fighting him earlier. But if you want to be stubborn about it then fine. Come on. Lets go get you some clothes." Using what was left of her sweater to cover her chest, Kinyuki let Halibel lead her into the changing rooms. She was happy, knowing that in such a hostile environment she'd made a friend, or, at the very least, an ally.

* * *

Kinyuki was examining her new uniform in the mirror. It had taken a long time to get it because her and Halibel couldn't agree on it. And Halibel kept insisting on giving her a girl's uniform. They eventually settled on this one. Her pants were the same as Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's, and she wore a long sleeve shirt with a high collar, with black lines forming a cross on her chest. The uniform hid her feminine parts nicely. For the final touch, she pulled back her hair. Halibel sighed.

"What? What is it? Do I look funny?"

"No, no. You look like a respectable young man. But that's the problem. You look like a young man instead of a young lady." Kinyuki smiled and hugged Halibel.

"I appreciate your concern." Halibel hugged her back and got up.

"Well I should probably get you back to Grimmjow. Come on lets go." Sighing Kinyuki followed her out of the dressing rooms.

"Ya, I guess so. Hey can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"I don't think Grimmjow likes me that much. Could you maybe be my…?"

"Wing girl? Of course. See, I knew you wanted him." Kinyuki smacked herself in the forehead. Halibel was not going to give that up.

"NO. Not that. I mean kind of like…..a body guard. Because he thinks I'm a guy. And I would prefer to keep my limbs attached to my body." Halibel put her hand on Kinyuki's back.

"Ya. If he starts shit with you just tell me. I'll snap him into line." They fell silent after that. Halibel stopped Kinyuki and pointed to a door to their left. "This is Grimmjow's quarters. Good luck." With that Halibel wrapped Kinyuki in another hug, pressing Kinyuki's face once again to her gigantic bosom. Suddenly the door opened. Halibel and Kinyuki looked at Grimmjow, who was standing wide-eyed at the pair. Halibel just looked at him and shoved Kinyuki his way. "Here's your new pet." She looked at Kinyuki and winked. "You stay out of trouble. And if you get into trouble……give me all the details afterward." Kinyuki looked at Halibel, rolling her eyes. Halibel walked off, leaving Grimmjow staring at Kinyuki in surprise. He was starting to agitate her.

"What?! Can you please stop staring? You're making me uncomfortable."

"How the hell did you….? With her…?" Kinyuki sighed.

"You're sick you know that?" She walked in the room, Grimmjow right behind her. She looked at the room. There was one bed, a dresser, and a couch. Quite messy. "So…how does this work?" Pulling her roughly by the arm he opened a door that led to another room. Looking in, she saw four guys. The room looked even worse than Grimmjow's. Kinyuki shuddered at the thought of what organisms might live in that mess.

"Yo, D-roy, Shawlong, Ilfort, Edrad. Meet Kinyuki. He's gonna be staying with us for a while." Kinyuki waved kinda sheepishly. The others just stared. Agitated once again, she turned to Grimmjow.

"What is with people and staring here? Is there something wrong with me? Do I look like a freak?" Grimmjow just shrugged.

"Not from what I see. Then again you and Halibel…..there's got to be something weird going on in there."

"Will you shut up about that?! It's not what you think! And make them stop! They're freaking me out!"

"Alright fine! God you're so touchy. You act like a girl." Kinyuki froze. She couldn't let them find out. It was bad enough Halibel knew. She felt a hand on her head. The hand, belonging to Grimmjow, twisted her head towards his. It took her a second before she realized she was staring straight into his eyes, his face inches from hers. _Wow. He has gorgeous eyes. _Grimmjow was looking at her with an odd expression on his face. Half amusement, half curiosity. Kinyuki's cheeks felt hot, which meant she was blushing again. "Are you gay? Because you act weird for a guy. If you want I could hook you up with Szayel. The guy with the pink hair." Grimmjow stumbled backward from the force of Kinyuki's punch.

"No I'm not gay you ass!" Kinyuki began massaging her hand, because she'd hit the side of his face with his mask fragment on it. "Dammit. All you arrancar are fucking retards." Grimmjow started laughing. Kinyuki growled. "What? What's so fucking funny?!" Grimmjow, still laughing, got up and walked over to Kinyuki.

"I think I might actually start to like you Kinyuki. Whatever. Your bed is over there. Go ahead and get your stuff put up." Kinyuki looked at the room again. She turned back to Grimmjow.

"Is there a possibility that there may be a…..cleaner room available?" Grimmjow looked at her for a second and then went into another fit of laughter. Kinyuki frowned. "What's so funny this time dammit?"

"Are you sure you're not gay? You're the first guy I've ever heard complain about a room being a little messy."

"A little messy? That is the most disgusting room I've ever seen! God, I'm surprised they don't have AIDS or something." Grimmjow looked at her, clearly confused.

"What's AIDS?" Kinyuki was surprised. But then again he probably hadn't been to earth in years. So he probably wouldn't know.

"AIDS is…..never mind. I'll tell you about it some other time. If you get me a clean room." Grimmjow thought about it.

"Ah what the hell. I've got an extra room. But you can only have it if you tell me right now."

"Oh this is going to be awkward." Jumping on what would have been her bed, Grimmjow leaned back.

"Well explain away." Kinyuki took a deep breath and launched into her explanation of AIDS………………

-five minutes later-

"……..and that's what AIDS is…..basically." Grimmjow was now sitting straight up. They were all staring at her, wide eyed. Kinyuki growled. "Again with the staring! Stop it!" Grimmjow stood up.

"Well that's a part of my innocence I'll never get back." The arrancar with what looked like a turban on his head snorted.

"You innocent? Please you've got the dirtiest mind of us all." Grimmjow smirked and nodded.

"Damn straight." Kinyuki looked at Grimmjow wondering just how dirty his mind got. Shaking the thought off, she looked at him expectantly.

"I believe you have a room from me?" Grimmjow grinned.

"Ya I guess I do." Leading her back through his room he opened another door (there were three from what Kinyuki could see). She couldn't help but smile at the small, white, _clean _bedroom. It was simple like Grimmjow's with a bed, a dresser, and a couch. "Well go ahead and get yourself set up. When you're done D-roy will show you around." Kinyuki nodded.

"Ok. I'll be out in a little bit."

* * *

Kinyuki walked into her room happy that the day was over. She stripped out of her uniform and unwrapped her chest. Collapsing on her bed, she just lay there. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at her door. Kinyuki frantically scrambled for the covers and pulled them over her shoulders, as to make sure her bra straps didn't show. Grimmjow walked in.

"Hey, I almost forgot. Tomorrow you've got- OW!" Kinyuki heard something incomprehensible from the other side of the door. "Fine you can tell him! You've got a visitor Kinyuki." He smirked and winked at her, moving out of the way so her visitor could come in.

"Halibel! What are you doing here?" Grimmjow closed the door while Halibel moved to sit on the end of Kinyuki's bed. Kinyuki dropped the sheets and sat up.

"I wanted to see how things were going. Do I need to kick his ass yet?"

"No. It was weird. I punched him in the face and he said that he could probably start liking me. And then I had to explain what AIDS was." Halibel cocked an eyebrow.

"What's-"

"Just let it go Halibel. Just let it go." Halibel just nodded.

"Well about the whole start liking you thing, Grimmjow doesn't like weak people. You showed him a fighting spirit…..well kinda. He enjoys a good fight, and he sees that you do too. So, yeah. I'm glad your getting along well."

"Thanks. Oh and by the way….I hate you." Halibel put on an innocent face.

"Oh, why?"

"You have Grimmjow thinking that you and I are….involved. If not that he thinks I'm gay." Halibel laughed.

"That's what you get for being a guy."

"Halibel! Sympathize with me here! I refuse to live with his teasing! And what did you mean by trouble?! And telling you the details?! What did you think I'd be doing?!"

"Oh I was just throwing that out there, in case you decided you wanted be a girl." Kinyuki threw a pillow at her.

"You're not gonna let that go are you."

"Nope."

"Whatever. What did you come to tell me?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Tomorrow I'm picking you up and taking you to the training field. Can you do a cero?"

"Vizards can, but I've never learned how."

"Then that's what you're learning tomorrow. I'll see you then. Be a good girl while I'm gone." With that Halibel walked out. Kinyuki sighed and lay back, drifting lazily to sleep.

* * *

_Kinyuki struggled with her limbs trying to get them to do something. Her left arm was injured and she had a good sized slice to her stomach. And if she didn't move fast she was going to be dead. Mustering as much strength as she possibly could, she moved just as Amaya Tenshi came down. The whip, made of blood instead of water, missed her by inches. Whipping her own Amaya Tenshi around she aimed for her opponents throat, missing. Because her opponent was gone. Looking around she readied Amaya Tenshi. He had just disappeared into the rain. She looked around frantically, searching through her souls everlasting night. A cold breath on the back of her neck made her stiffen._

_Looking for me?_

_Kinyuki had no time to move. A bright red pain flared in her back. Kinyuki just barely realized she had been hit. She fell, landing face down in the wet grass . He made no attempt to hide his presence as he strolled over to her. Kinyuki didn't need to see him to know he had that bastard smile on his face, standing over her with his damn superiority. She was desperately fighting for movement now. She screamed when she felt him kneeling on her wound, pinning her down to the ground. She felt him grab her by the hair and lift her head up. He leaned down and licked the side of her face. She whimpered, wanting him to let her go. Or just end it. Her whimpers seemed to please and amuse him. He snickered, and inhaled the scent of blood and fear, relishing it greatly_

_You taste quite nice. I have half a mind to consume you right now. With you so weak and defenseless, it would be almost too easy. I could just devour every part of you, you smell so delicious, and you taste even better._

_He moved and bit her on the neck, drawing a small trickle of blood. Kinyuki let out a small cry. He licked some the blood off her neck, savoring the taste. His tongue left a stinging sensation on her neck, like snake venom._

_Yes, I could easily devour you….but I won't. I'll make a deal with you. If you abandon your vizard friends, and live like I tell you, you can live. I will let you control your body, let you live life. Just live it my way._

_Kinyuki just lay there, silent, wondering if it was a trick. Her hollow's hand moved to caress her throat, gentle and threatening. _

_Do we have a deal?_

_Kinyuki nodded to the best of her ability. He smiled, took one more taste, and got off of her back. Kinyuki watched her soul world fade to black, and waited for reality to seep in._

_Sitting straight up, Kinyuki looked around, terrified. She was still in her room in Hueco Mundo. She let tears fill her eyes and sat on her bed, crying. After she stopped, Kinyuki got dressed, not wanting to fall asleep again._

* * *

_Oh my! Well chapter 3 is up and running. I will start working on chapter 4 immediately. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm actually having writers block on my authors notes so I'm going to get back to writing the actual story._


End file.
